The Priest, The Lock, and the Ale
by ZeroDuo
Summary: The tale of a meeting of a Priestess and a Warlock.
1. Intro

Yousei's Story

**Yousei's Story**

Chapter 1

In the shattered world of Outland, lies the city of Shattrath: a sanctuary, a shelter, a beacon of hope, a crossroad to all, a melting pot of races and cultures. Tucked away ageist the eastern wall, hides a small pub known as the 'World's End Tavern'. For when the troubles of the worlds gets too much, people turn here to drown there problems away in its sweet ale and distractions. The tavern was filled with odd types: a large Ogre whom had taken a whole serving counter to himself, a down-on-her-luck Ex-Rogue Trainer, a few 'famous' types, and a rather ugly cyborg with an attitude problem and his own table in a side room.

In another side room, on the other side of the abolishment, two people sat across from each other. One was male, Human, with dark hair, whose bangs hung down around his face, which was soft and rather kind, and this fact annoyed him to no end. He wore long dark robes with streaks of red, and had a small imp at his side.

The other was female and a Night Elf. She had fair purple skin, her eyes glowed white with an ancient power, which coursed in all her peoples veins. Long ears that stuck out and back from her white hair. Her hair itself was tied back, her bangs parted and hung along the sides of her face. From her shoulders to her feet, rested a spotless white and blue robe, that seemed to have a soft, holy glow.

The two made small talk, discussing of new and old events. They reminisce about past victories. The male chuckled and took swigs of his ale, finishing off the last bit in his mug. The girl shook her head, smiling, having finished her ale some time ago. The imp simple played with his toes out of boredom. Just then, a third entered and sat with them. Her white hair covered part of her face, which was an intrusting shade of blue, two horns adorned her head which curled back and down by her ears. She also had four tentacle-like stands that hung down from behind her ears, as well as hoofs and a short tail with two rings along it. She also bore a robe; it was lined with flame red and yellow patterns.

"Hey Yousei. Hey Ryuu." Said the Draenei, "What are you two going back here?" she asked, smirking.

The male, Ryuuzachi was his full name, shook his head with a sigh, "Hello Anastasiya. Shouldn't you be out stalking some poor unsuspecting boy?"

"Be nice, Ry-Ry." The Night Elf, Yousei, cut in, "We don't need you two to start wiping out your spells again. Remember what happened last time? It took me the better part of the day to get you two standing again." She played with her empty mug, running her finger along the rim.

"Oh, relax. We promise to be good." Ana said assuring, "Right, 'Ry-Ry'?" she teased.

Ryuuzachi grunted, annoyed that his glass not yet been refilled, "We were just talking about the good old days. You know, before your people crashed into our planet and before the Dark Portal started spewing out legions of demons."

Ana tilted her head, "Oh? You two have been together for a while now, huh?" she continued to smirk suggestively.

Yousei flushed, "No! No no no! We've just been partners, travel companions, for a while. Nothing like…we've never…just…ew. No." She shuttered.

"I think I've just been offended." Ryuu said with fake hurt feelings. "I thought we had something special, Yousei! But I guess I was wrong!" a small smirk spread across his lips.

"Stop that! You're not helping!" Yousei pouted, placing her mug back on the table.

Ana giggled, "I'm just bugging. But it does bring a question to mind. Exactly how, in the name of the Naaru, did a Priest like you and a Warlock him end up traveling together and not kill each other after all this time?"

Ryuuzachi broke out in laughter, almost falling out of his chair, "By a complete fluke and a mistake that was somewhat my fault."

"'Somewhat' indeed. It was your entire fault." Yousei huffed, "Just yanking me to the middle of Westfall like that. No warning at all! Do you have any idea how many people were worried sick about me?!"

"Yep!" Ryuu had a huge grin on his face, "It was wondrous! One of my first makings of chaos." He chuckled to himself.

Ana, now completely lost, spoke up again, "Um, maybe you should start at the beginning. You're losing me a little."

Yousei nodded, "Oh, right, of course. Well, where to begin…."


	2. The Summon

Yousei's Story

**Yousei's Story**

Chapter 2

The sky hidden by leaves of green and purple, the ground covered by grass, fallen leaves, and exposed roots. Glowing orbs float around casually, making their way to and from a glowing pool of water which gave a magical and calming feeling. Miscellaneous squirrels and rabbits run about and went about their business, making a life for themselves. The regular giant spider toadied about, trying to make a meal for itself. Small towns, build right into the very trees themselves, were scattered about. Long eared, purple skinned people could be seen walking around within these tree homes, one of which had white hair, in a tie-back, and sported the customary Priest garbs of which were a long robe in a yellow and off-green fashion.

Yousei chatted back and forth with another Elf wearing a similar robe. Hands waved about, giggles echoed out from time to time, and those that passed by would give that odd glace and just shrug it off.

"Well, Moralz," Yousei said to her friend, a tall male Night Elf with long blue hair, "thank you for the chat, but I must be off." She bowed politely.

Moralz, a nickname, nodded, "Very well. I have things to attend to as well. May Elune be with you." He bowed to her.

"And with you, as well." She smiled and waved. She turned away, and walked down the slope inside the tree to the door at the bottom. She walked out into the open air and took a deep breath, enjoying the sent that hung about the place. The smell of nature. Yousei took another quick breath and moved on. She had rounds to make, blessings to give, and minor mounds to mend. As was the way of the Sisterhood.

--

On the other side of the world, in the Mage Quarter located in the human city of Stormwind, was a regular looking Inn known as 'The Slaughtered Lamb'. It had a regular looking Barkeeper, who sold regular looking drinks. But in the back of the tavern, lay a not so regular passage, that lead to a not so regular catacomb beneath the tavern, and in these tunnels where not so regular people with regular looking demons at their sides. But deeper down, among the cob webs and old bones, under the watchful eye of Acolyte Porena, a young man went about casting words of a dark and powerful magic. In the summoning circle in front of him, a mist started to swirl round and a form started to take place. A tall, horned creature, with hooves, whip, and wings, appeared to challenge her summoner. The Demon locked eyes with the boy and hissed long and cold. The man didn't not falter and quickly casted another spell. The demon's expression quickly changed to that of pure fear and began to run to the far corner of the room. The man fallowed up with another spell, a bolt of shadow launched from his hand and to the Demon, which vanished with a cry.

Porena smiled, "Good work, Young Ryuuzachi. You have passed your test. You have proven yourself worthy of commanding the seductive powers of the Succubus." She handed him a scroll of paper, "Give that to Gakin and he shall teach you the words to call upon that creature at your will."

Ryuuzachi took the paper and smirked medicinally, "Thank you." He said plainly and left the room, heading through the passages back to his superior.

"Congratulation, few make it this far." Gakin shook Ryuu's hand, "What are you going to do now?"

Ryuu took a long hard stare at his mentor, then carefully, he said, "I'm going to go to Westfall." He smirked and walked off, to rejoin the regular Stormwind crowds.

--

Yousei had taken a small group of children into the wilderness to teach them about the local flora and fauna. She was currently leaning over a sample of Peacebloom, explaining the proper technique used to pick it without losing the benefits it provides when making potions. Yousei had turned around to place the flower in her bag, when there was a bright purple flash. For what seemed like eternity, Yousei was in a world between worlds, moving at an incredible rate. In reality, she was only in this other world for a fraction of a second and she found herself in a vast land. There were a few trees and hills. She could see a few farms in the distance. Wolves, vultures, and boars seemed to wander the landscape.

"Good work, Master! It worked!"

"Of course it worked, you idiot. I'm not some second rate mage."

"Oh, and the thing you pulled over is kind of cute too!"

"I care not of what came through, I'm just proud that the spell worked. Now, let us be off."

Yousei blinked, these voices coming from right behind her. She spun around in time to see Ryuuzachi in a red robe, a small imp at his side, walking away from her.

"Hey! E-excuse me!" Yousei called, "Where am I? What happened? How did I get here?"

Ryuuzachi turned and answered, "Westfall, me, you were summoned. Good day." Then he continued to walk away.

Yousei blinked, unsure of what to do. So looked around the bare landscape once more, and noticed a tower over the next hill and started towards it.


	3. Its Dwarven Time

Yousei's Story

**Yousei's Story**

Chapter 3

"So wait, that's how you two met?" Ana rubbed her temple, "But…if you walked off in different ways, how did you end up traveling together? It doesn't make sense…"

"That was just how we first met." Spoke Ryuu calmly, as he drank from his newly refilled mug. "If you didn't interrupt, Yousei would tell you what happened next. Her side of the story is a little more interesting then mine."

Ana glanced between the two, "Why? What did you do, Ryuu?" she passed her mug between her hands.

Ryuuzachi placed his mug down, his eyes narrowed, "Warlock stuff. That is all you need to know."

Ana smiled for a second, then looked to Yousei, "Anyway, tell me what happened next. Because at the moment, I still don't understand how…."

Yousei giggled, "Well, having no idea how I was going to get back to Darnassus, if I could get back at all, I made my way to Sentinel Hill. That's where I met a very interesting little Dwarf…."

--

…And sho, it wash about dat time when's I realized dat the pretty lady-type was'h really a guy wif long hair. Boy, was'h ma face'sh red." As were the drunked tales of a red breaded dwarf, who Yousei had the fortune to bump into on the way to the Inn. The two sat in front of a small stove in the corner of the Inn, a mug of ale in each their hands, Yousei's was still filled to the brim.

"Har! Why hashn't ya drank you ale? Itsh good stuff for a broken place like diss." The dwarf took a swig from his own mug, just to find it empty, "Gah! Emtay again!"

"You can have mine, if you wish." Yousei offered, holding her mug to the Dwarf.

"No!" The Dwarf yelled, "Dat is yoursh! And by the sounds of it,you've not tried it before. I not be lettin you leave till dat mug is emtay."

Yousei sighed, "Alright, alright, if you insist." She took the drink close to her nose and sniffed, recoiling in response. She looked up at the Dwarf who only smiled and encouraged her on. Yousei sighed again, plugged her nose and emptied the mug in one go.

The next thing she knew, she was laying in one of the Inn's beds and her head pounding. Yousei sat up with a groan and held the side of her head. "W-what happened?" she asked herself, her voice groggy and weak. Unexpectedly, her response was that of roaring laughter, which caused her flinch as the pain in her head spiked. "Ow…" she moaned and folded over into her lap, arms wrapped around her head.

Another laugh bellowed out, "Sorry about that, Lass. Keep forgetting that you're new at this."

Yousei peeked out from under her arm and saw the Dwarf sitting on the bed next to her. She grumbled and retreated back to the safety of her lap. "What happened?"

"Ha har! You took to the ale quiet well! Regular party animal, you are." The Dwarf jumped from his bed, and stood next to Yousei's.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to make a long story short, you ended up atop the tower there and danced your heart out."

"What!?" Yousei shot straight to a sitting position, eyes wide, just to be over taken with pain and fell back to her lap.

"It was a great show! Who would have guessed a Priesty would be able to move like that!"

Yousei groaned, with pain and embarrassment. "Then what?"

"You passed out." The dwarf's laugh echoed through the Inn, "Then I brought you back here."

"Oh…thank you, Mr…uh..." Yousei stuttered.

"You can call me Kaotix, Lass. And what be your name?"

"I am Yousei, of the Sisterhood of Elune." She reached out a hand, her head still buried in her lap.

Kaotix took and shook it, "A pleasure, Lass, a pleasure. Now get some sleep, and get rid of that hangover. You're no use to anyone like this."

Yousei nodded, laid back in her bed, and pulled the covers over her head.

--

Ana chuckled, "You sure have come a long way in your drinking." Ryuu grunted, nodding in agreement, and flicked a copper coin at his Imp, which tried to eat it. From behind a pile of mugs, stacked into the shape of a pyramid, Yousei's laughed, "Yes, I guess I have. How does this look?"

"It looks very nice." Ana commented on the stack, "What happened next?"

"Hmm? Oh, Kaotix and I ended up going all around Westfall. We helped some of the locals with a few issues, we aided the Militia by thinning some of the Defias Gang, and even ventured into the heart of their lair, The Deadmines." Yousei reported, taking Ryuu's half finished mug, "We didn't have much luck getting their leader, but we got rewarded for our efforts."

Ana shook her head, "I still don't get it. If you were traveling with the Dwarf, how did you ended up with Ryuu?"  
Yousei smiled, thought it could not been seen from behind the mugs, "Well, after all that and some drinking lessons, we went our different ways. He headed back to Ironforge, something about family honor or something, and I headed into Duskwood. I had heard that the Undead were rampaging about, and even a few rumors about the fabled lost staff of Elune, and so I naturally thought I could help and headed out for DarkShire."


End file.
